Alliance of the Free Peoples
''Alliance of the Free Folk: The alliance of the peoples of middle earth it is the combined forces of some Good factions. The council agrees to work together whenever one is in need, respective to the rules. When there is meetings to be held, they are held in the respective faction's council room. ''Do note! The leaders of each faction must edit their own section, and keep it updated!(only 2 repersenatives per faction,add your faction if its in the alliance and i missed it) ''Faction that compose the Alliance:'' Dorwinion to be edited Members and Representatives: * Bregedir(Lmonster314) * Durin's Folk Durin's folk have many builds and are looking for a lot of new palyers. We plan to help all friends in need! As war approaches Durins folk will be one of the many factions fighting for good. We look for good builders, active miners and, players with good PVP skills. Members and Representatives: * Thror (jimmy_dude) Gondor Long time ago, in the 2nd age, there was an island between Aman and Middle-Earth. There lived a folk, which were blessed by the Valar, with longer life. The were called "the Numenorians". The might of those men grew with the day, but the need of rule too. Once there was a king, called Ar Pharazon, in which was the need of rule bigger then the other kings. Sauron made use of his need and sent him to Aman to attack the Valar. But that plan was a faillure. The Valar opened a voind at the coasts of Aman, in which every numenorian ship sank. But there were a few who had forseen this doom and they fled to Middle-Earth. But the power of the Valar cannot be undone. The black storm followed those ships and not all the ships made it to Middle-Earth. Some of those ships stranded in the north, while the most escaped into the Anduin, to their port, called Pelargir. Those who were stranded in the north, followed their king, Elendil, while those who got to Pelargir followed his sons, Anorien and Isildur. Those who followed Elendil, created the kingdom of Arnor and those who followed his sons created Gondor. Members and Representatives: * Faramir (DrPotatow) * _______(tolton512) High-Elves The high elves of lindon with the white shores and one of the biggest havens for valinor bound ships in middle earth,the noldor craftsmanship is almost impossible to outmatch their weapons and gems.the noldors greatest gem was the simarils one in feanor's possession and others in melkor "the morgoth" Members and Representatives: * * Tauredain .To be edited Members and Representatives: * * Orocarni To be edited Members and Representatives: * * Arnor To be edited Members and Representatives * * Rohan To be edited Members and Representatives * Verräternben To be edited Members and Representatives * Thingol II Advisors This is for those who gave their life for the Alliance before the reset, changed of faction to give others the change to be ruler... and who could not participate in wars. Member and representatives: Edit * Luthien (Azog123) from himling Category:Good Factions Category:Factions Category:Edits Needed Category:Non-Canon Factions Category:Populated Factions Category:Custom Faction